


once upon a time

by 101crumbs



Category: WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Or not, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this could be canon complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: "Tell me a bedtime story," Seungyoun says, with that look on his eyes no one can resist to.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

“Tell me a bedtime story,” Seungyoun surprises him with one day, drawing imaginary circles on Yohan’s back as he speaks.

“What? Like Cinderella and the Seven Dwarfs?” Yohan asks, tilting his head in confusion. He doesn’t understand why Seungyoun looks at him like he grew another head.

“It’s _Snow White_ and the Seven Dwarfs, _or_ Cinderella, dummy! But yes, like that. Only that I want a story of yours.”

Seungyoun pouts as he rests his case, sure that that will be enough to convince Yohan.

Which, unfortunately, is completely true. Yohan is a weak weak man for Seungyoun. So he tries.

“Once upon a time…” he starts, unsure, Seungyoun’s sparkly eyes being all he needs to go on. “There was a dragon, yes, a dragon, that didn’t have anyone to fight—”

“But dragons aren’t supposed to be mean,” Seungyoun interrupts, his pout growing bigger. “Humans are the mean ones. Dragons only wanted to protect themselves.”

“Well, they are not here to prove me wrong. As I was saying,” Yohan warns him with a look, Seungyoun laughing but keeping quiet. “There was a dragon.”

Still, Seungyoun doesn’t miss the opportunity to mock him about his dumb story for the next two days.

So much, that Yohan goes over more scenarios on his head, thinking about all the worlds he liked to play in when he was a child.

“Tell me a bedtime story,” Seungyoun asks one week later, and this time Yohan is ready.

“Once upon a time,” he says as he wraps his arms around the older, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

He gives Seungyoun a story about ancient times, where magic existed and people would fight over who was the right person to use that divine power. He also adds romance, because Seungyoun has always had a soft spot for romantic stories.

Seungyoun is satisfied after that bedtime story, if Yohan can guess from his countless kisses once he’s over.

Seungyouns sleeps perfectly that day, hugging Yohan to the point where it’s hard to guess where one ends and the other begins. But Yohan doesn’t mind that he lacks room to himself, because he feels more alive with Seungyoun by his side anyway.

* * *

“Tell me a bedtime story,” is now something that slips Seungyoun’s mouth easily, something Yohan is expecting to happen at least once a week.

Yohan tells him everything he can, from a made-up story of an elderly couple he saw on the bus on his way back, to a little child that fell off a bike. He also tells him superheroes stories, with love and mystery and all the things that make Seungyoun happy.

_“Once upon a time, there were three civilizations, each one of them who had sworn to protect the universe in whatever way they could.”_

_“Once upon a time, there was a rabbit, who had a kitty as a friend.”_

* * *

“Once upon a time,” Yohan tells his boyfriend one day out of nowhere.

“I didn’t even ask you for a bedtime story,” Seungyoun flinches in surprise, smiling widely. “but I’ll gladly take it.”

He’s not planning on telling Seungyoun, but Yohan has come to love giving the older a bedtime story. He loves how childish he looks, how much he reacts, how a silent tear escape from his eyes when his stories don’t have a happy ending.

Even more than that, he loves how Seungyoun’s eyes hold literal galaxies into them, how he reacts without saying a word. His eyes do all the job for him.

“Once upon a time,” Yohan repeats, placing himself on top of his boyfriend, his legs one on each side of him. He raises his head a little, just so his chin is on Seungyoun’s chest, allowing him to look at him as he speaks. “there was a man who didn’t know how to love.”

“He had it all, but he didn’t know how to love to the bone, how to lose yourself on some else’s eyes. He didn’t know, but he wanted to know. So, he tried.”

“I don’t like sad bedtime stories,” Seungyoun complains, raising his hands in defeat when Yohan gives him a look.

“He tried dating, but to no avail. He didn’t find that love that people would always talk about, and he was jealous that he couldn’t. He started to believe there was something wrong with him.”

He can feel the way Seungyoun tenses, the way he’s not liking that this seems like a sad story. Things like those are the reason he’s madly in love with him.

“That was, until he met someone as bright as the sun, as loving and caring as someone can be. Someone that could drive him crazy and calm him down with just one look.”

Yohan thinks he’s being sneaky, but the way Seungyoun looks at him tells him otherwise. Seungyoun can be a lot of things, but he is certainly not dumb, and, apparently, he can get a hint when it’s about him.

“So? They met and fell in love and everything was good?”

“And they adopted a cat.”

“But I want a Shiba Inu!”

Yohan shakes his head, closing his eyes as Seungyoun’s hand strokes his hair.

“Is this your way of telling me that I drained all your imagination and now you don’t have more bedtime stories for me?”

Yohan only opens his eyes to glare at him.

“No, dumbass, this is my way of telling you you are my happily ever after.”

“Oh—”

Yohan loves the way pink tints Seungyoun’s cheek, loves how his pupils dilate.

“You want a more romantic way?” He teases. He can’t waste this. “I can do that. _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight—_ ”

Seungyoun kisses him, and if it would be someone else, Yohan would think he’s only doing it to shut him up. But it’s Seungyoun, his Seungyoun.

He feels safe. He knows he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. ♡
> 
> you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hwanswow) | [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/hwanswow)


End file.
